I Wanna Need Your Love
by BubblyScientist
Summary: 'Oh baby, help me from frozen pain. With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me'. Zack didn't think he'd ever see him again but when he saw him play under those lights, he was smitten.


Title: I Wanna Need Your Love  
Pairing(s): Angeal/Zack, Genesis/Sephiroth, (one-sided Cloud/Sephiroth)  
Rating: T  
World: NANA-verse  
Notes: I was having a NANA marathon and thought, this would be cool to write. It's just an idea really. I haven't _really _written this part. Just kinda to see if you guys would like to a see BLAST = First Class style! If you would like see this as a fic, please let me know! ^.^  
If you don't know NANA, look it up. It's an amazing manga and the anime isn't half bad. (The Asian Drama is pretty good too! ^^)  
The song(I picked it randomly) that Zack is referring too as the one he wrote is called "A little Pain". It's officially by Olivia and in the anime/manga NANA it's by Trapnest.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core or NANA nor anything related to it. If I did, NANA would be a yuri and there'd be a lot more yaoi in Crisis Core.

Summary: _'Oh baby, help me from frozen pain. With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me'. _Zack didn't think he'd ever see him again but when he saw him play under those lights, he was smitten.

~i~i~i~

He didn't know how long they had sat there, staring at the empty stage. All he knew was that his heart was beating wildly in his chest and his body was shaking slightly. The boy wasn't in pain. Oh no. Far from it. He was anxious.  
"Think they'll see us?" The blonde beside him smiled. The two were in the front row, lined up with where the bassist would play. The ravenette made sure that he sat right there.  
Zack nodded. "Hopefully." He grinned even though he was pretty nervous. Blue eyes looked back to the microphone, imagining the live in his mind. Would he jump out and embrace him?  
He blushed and turned towards his friend, Cloud, who was still talking. "...just really want to see Sephiroth. He's my idol, you know? The way he plays the piano is insane!" Cloud's eyes soften. "I know who'll want to see."  
Zack blushed and shook his head. "Nope, ain't like that all."  
"But he is the one who got _us _the tickets, right? You two know each other?"

Zack couldn't say anything. He frowned and gave a sigh.

_Come to the show? Maybe afterward we can meet up and talk._

And talk? How are you supposed to _talk _to a rockstar? He could still feel the heavy hand on his.

_I want to know more about you...Zack. _

The lights dimmed and people started cheering. Cloud stood up and clapped, screaming things Zack couldn't hear. All he could do was watch as they started to walk out.  
First came Genesis, the vocalist. He wore clothing that was just so tight you could see how his muscles moved. Red checkered scarf around his neck didn't really go with his outfit made out of pleather. The vocalist walked right up to the microphone and removed the scarf, tying it the stand. It was his thing. Why he did that, no one knew.  
Zack knew. Sephiroth had given him the scarf as a gift. It was Genesis' good luck charm._  
_The next one to follow was followed by screaming fans. Sephiroth. The silver haired beauty walked past Genesis on his way and Genesis kiss his cheek, giving him a look that Zack could only call lust.  
Lastly, _he _came up. There weren't as many screams for him as they were for Sephiroth but he must not of noticed. Zack stood up finally and watched him walk...directly...in front of him.  
The man looked down and their eyes made eye contact, Zack's world went quiet. He gulped and whispered his name under his breath just to see if his' voice worked.

"Angeal."

The music began and Angeal took his dark blue eyes off Zack's bright blues to look over to see a smiling Genesis, who began singing. Every once awhile, Angeal's eyes would fall on Zack's and just as quick, he'd be looking somewhere else.  
Zack hadn't realized that he had been staring solely on him until the end of the first song. When Genesis started singing the next song, Zack knew it insantly. He knew it by heart and every fiber of his being.

Because he had wrote it.

_I can see if Genesis likes this if you want. The lyrics are hauntingly beautiful_. _It sounds like someone my age wrote this than a twenty year old. _

Zack had told Angeal he wanted to write lyrics for their band. He didn't know they would really _sing _them.  
For the rest of the live, Zack stared to cry. He didn't know why he was crying or what triggered it but it felt good. Like he needed to and was crying over something happy.

~i~i~i~

"That was _awesome_! Thanks for taking me, Zack!" Cloud hugged his arm and Zack rubbed the back of his head.  
"It's no problem, really. Thanks for coming, I guess." He turned around and frowned. He felt he should go back and say thank you but he didn't want to go with Cloud half drunk on his shoulder.  
They meet up with Kunsel, who had just gotten off working by that time. He promised to see Cloud home.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah. Really. You look like you don't need to babysit anyway." He chuckled and flagged down a taxi. "Night buddy!"

Zack waved his friends off and started to walk back towards Loveless Hall. Maybe he was still there? Zack stopped himself and froze at the thought. The two had just met at a bar. It wasn't like they were best friends all the sudden.  
He started thinking about how he had meet Angeal in the first place and remembered being half drunk, making out with his idol in his hotel room.  
_Yeah, no way. I'm not going back there. It was cool he gave me the tickets, but what the hell was I thinking!_

Zack turned himself around and found himself lost. He had no idea where he was, or where he was going. Back to Cloud's? He should of gone with Kunsel, he thought as he cursed himself.

"Zack?"  
He looked over his shoulder. "That's me...who wants to-" He turned around fully and couldn't figure out how to quite shut his mouth.  
"I thought you would wait for me at the live. Genesis was wanting to meet you so he could thank you for the lyrics."  
"An...Angeal?"  
The older male smiled and reached out for his forearm. When Zack didn't push away, Angeal pulled him into an embrace. "It was nice. To see you there. Meant a lot to me, puppy."  
Zack wanted to frown at the nickname but couldn't find himself able too. He found himself clinging to Angeal's bigger frame, tears sliding down his face. "I'm glad. I didn't want to be just another..."  
Angeal kissed his forehead. "It's okay. You don't have to say it. I don't just sleep around unlike what all those fanclubs say." He smiled softly. "Do you approve? Of us. Being together."  
Zack gave a sound that sound half like a cry and a laugh. "Of course, you frickin' moron."_  
_


End file.
